


Breaking a Dry Spell with a Dark Embrace: M4F Version

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gonewildaudio, M4F, Monster Boy, audio script, gwa, mdom, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Vampire][Mdom][Fsub][Species Acceptance? Is That a Thing?][Blowjob][Suspended Congress][Rough][Primal][Creampie][A Little Aftercare]
Kudos: 4





	Breaking a Dry Spell with a Dark Embrace: M4F Version

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham, modified at the suggestion of Reddit user u/ZeroOmega2100. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: For a vampire, love can be hard to find. Other vampires aren't always ideal, and daytime dates are out of the question. Humans usually gather in bars at night, so that's always worth a try! As long as the sight of fangs doesn't scare them away, that is...  
  
Speaker Tone/Personality: Centuries of undeath have made this vampire man somewhat jaded, but he still tries to maintain an open mind towards other beings. Life experiences and superhuman abilities have made him essentially fearless. He's had vampire lovers before, but prefers humans by far. He hasn't had much luck in maintaining a relationship recently, but refuses to give up hope.  
  
[the initial setting is a bar. Ambient SFX of patrons vaguely talking, music playing, and the like will help set the mood]  
  
Hey, is this seat taken? If you're waiting on someone, that's fine. I'll just look elsewhere.  
  
No? Thanks, the bar is kinda crowded tonight. Even the tables are all full!  
  
It can't be the food, no human--I mean nobody would like it that much.  
  
What kind of food do YOU like?  
  
[short pause] Interesting choice...pork's a little too salty for me; I always need plenty of drinks to go with it [giggle]  
  
Speaking of drinks, I'm a bit thirsty. Can I get you something?  
  
Whiskey, huh? Great minds think alike...  
  
Bartender! Me and this beautiful lady will take a Jameson. [short pause] Thanks, keep the change.  
  
[to listener]...Yeah, I called you beautiful. So what? I just call 'em as I see 'em.  
  
I'm sure your boyfriend loves to show you off. You...don't have a boyfriend?  
  
I didn't see a ring on your finger; you're not married either?  
  
Interesting...what's that?  
  
No, I'm not sick. My skin has been pale for many years...great, our drinks are here!  
  
[you take a small flask out of your pocket. It's filled with blood] Huh? Oh, don't mind this. I like to "enhance" my drinks with something extra.  
  
Yeah...the liquid looks kinda thick and lumpy, but that's just how it turns out. It's from an old family recipe.  
  
[evasive] No, I'm afraid I can't share it with you! It's...kinda potent for newcomers.  
  
Can't have you passing out before I take you home, now can I?  
  
[laugh] You look even MORE beautiful when you're blushing! Am I being too forward?  
  
[slyly] Well, too bad. I've found my prey tonight, in this bar.  
  
I'll happily let her go if she wants me to. Just say the word, and I'll leave.  
  
[short pause] That's what I thought. [kiss]  
  
Your lips are very soft...and very tasty...  
  
[improv making out]  
  
Come on, my apartment's not far from here.  
  
SFX [footsteps as the two leave the bar and enter the street]  
  
[now, we fast-forward to both characters being at the doorstep of the vampire's apartment]  
  
SFX [footsteps, followed by a door opening]  
  
And here we are! Forgive the mess, I usually clean on Sundays.  
  
[kiss] [giggle] Easy there, girl. We gotta go over something first.  
  
SFX [lock fastening]  
  
I'm not moving away from the door. You'll stay here until I'm done speaking, alright?  
  
H-hey! Let go of me! [struggling] I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.  
  
SFX [some kind of thud, not necessarily a "crash". The vampire just shoved the listener to the ground]  
  
[very firm] Are you done? Clearly I'm much stronger than you. Now calm down, and LISTEN to me.  
  
Once I'm finished, you will be free to leave if you want. Do we understand each other?  
  
Good. This won't take long.  
  
Do you remember that flask I brought with me to the bar? The liquid inside was thick and lumpy, because it's blood.  
  
I like to mix blood with my drinks. The reason why is because...I'm a vampire. That's also why my skin is so pale.  
  
[sigh] I didn't expect you to believe me, not right away at least.  
  
Look at my eyes. Do you think they're glowing red because of some fancy contacts? [laugh]  
  
Look at my teeth. There's no surgeon in the world who could pull these off!  
  
...Maybe you're still not convinced.  
  
[short pause] Could I lift you THIS high up if I was a human? With ONE hand, at that?  
  
My muscles obviously aren't big enough to do that naturally.  
  
I'm glad you believe me now, human. I'm sorry I misled you; dating's been....a challenge for me lately.  
  
I've scared off several women over the past few decades, so now I try to get this business out of the way quickly.  
  
So there you have it...[sigh] That's the truth. I really like you; you're attractive and interesting, and I want you in my bed [giggle]  
  
But if this is all too much for you, I'll step aside and allow you to leave like I promised.  
  
[cough] What...did you say?  
  
[embarassed] I haven't heard such kind words in almost a century...thank you.  
  
I wasn't expecting you to be so...okay with what I am, especially after I shoved you to the ground.  
  
[giggle] You liked it? [slyly] Well, there's plenty more where that came from.  
  
Get on your knees, girl. Those soft lips of yours are needed elsewhere...  
  
Pull my belt off with your teeth. That's it...  
  
[improv blowjob]  
  
[moan] Not bad, human, but you've still got plenty more to do.  
  
You're...[moan] not coming up for air until I say so!  
  
[improv blowjob some more]  
  
[snarl] Alright, that's enough, dear. I SAID, that's enough.  
  
The bedroom's too far away; I need to fuck you right now.  
  
I suppose that wall will do...don't worry, I'll have no trouble holding you up [giggle]  
  
SFX [a slightly loud bump, to simulate the vampire forcefully lifting the listener up against the wall]  
  
[some kisses] The beast in me is starting to show itself...I'll try not to break you, but no promises.  
  
[improv intercourse, with some snarling mixed in with the moans]  
  
I know you're loving this too, but keep your neck hidden. I won't be able to help myself in this state...  
  
[snarl] That's it, human! Thrust your hips into me! [moan]

[improv intercourse some more]  
  
Your body belongs to ME. NO ONE ELSE. You got that?  
  
[moan] Good girl. I'm almost there...hold on a little longer...

You're close too? Excellent, we'll cum together then.

[snarl] Look into my eyes, darling. [moan] You NEED this. You need ME. And...I need YOU.  
  
[improv to orgasm]  
  
[satisfied growl] It has been FAR too long since I felt this way...

...and don't worry about getting pregnant, vampires don't work like that.  
  
How are YOU feeling? Pretty sore? You poor thing...[giggle]  
  
I might as well carry you to the bedroom; I left a couple towels in there, too.  
  
SFX [door opening]  
  
All cleaned up now? Come lay down, next to me.  
  
[improv making out]  
  
Your hair looks so lovely in the moonlight, as does the rest of your body.  
  
Hmm? You'd like to see me again tomorrow?  
  
[laugh] Sex with a vampire CAN be addicting...  
  
[surprised] Ohh, you meant on a date? An ACTUAL date?  
  
[excited] That sounds...fantastic! Of course it'll have to be in the evening because, you know...  
  
But I'm glad that you want something serious with me. I haven't had a real "lover" since....who was the human president that got shot? By the grassy knoll?  
  
[growl] Watch it, girl. You haven't earned the right to tease me about my age yet.  
  
Maybe in the future; we'll see how this date goes first.  
  
[kiss] Now get plenty of rest...you'll need it for tomorrow night [giggle]


End file.
